


Final Fantasy 7 Idea Prompt(s)

by DarknightSilver



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: CuteCloud, Everybody loves Cloud, Multi, YoungCloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightSilver/pseuds/DarknightSilver
Summary: I just want to say that I am not a writer, otherwise I would be writing these myself. This idea(s) has been stuck in my head ever since I beat chapter 9 in the remake. I’m not going to put any ratings or pairings cause I really want to see what everyone comes up with.Thank you in advance to everybody that wants to take a crack at this.
Kudos: 7





	Final Fantasy 7 Idea Prompt(s)

Okay, so I pretty much have only 1 prompt idea, but the second one is just an expansion of the first.

I loved Andrea ever since I met him while playing the remake and was pretty sad that there wasn’t a lot of fanfics of him yet. So this idea popped into my head while I was Rewatching Tifa’s childhood flashback where we see young Cloud and I thought to myself, just what would happen if kid!Cloud met Andrea who likes beauty of all kinds (that, and kid!Cloud avoiding Andrea and the HoneyBee Inn like the plague cause he doesn’t want to play dress up). I have a feeling this could go anywhere from hilarious to maybe some slash. 

So this part is the expansion of this idea that I really want to write/read, but can’t cause I not a good writer.

So Marlene runs off (either trying to prove herself as a big kid or trying to find the kids’ hideout) and gets lost on the road to Wall Market.

Avalanche is of course panicking and start looking for her.

Cloud is the lucky (or unlucky) one who picks the right path to find her, but before he gets to her, he comes across something that turns him into a kid (like a monster or a cursed item or one of Hojo’s failed experiments). His clothes don’t fit anymore and all his swords, except the Nailed Bat, are now too heavy for him (I was thinking of him as the same age in Tifa’s flashback, so around 8 to 10 and with his ponytail).

He adjusts his clothes as best he can and approaches Marlene who has made friends with one of Chocobo Sam’s chocobos who had run away (again). She is a little more willing to trust him since he’s closer in age with her, but still not too sure. Cloud, being embarrassed about being a kid and doesn’t want anybody (especially his friends) to know what happened, gives her a fake name (I like to think that he would use Zack as his fake name) and tells her that her daddy and his friends are looking for her. She explains how she got to where she was, but before they could head back, some of Butch’s Badasses’ bandits show up and try to mess with them (like 3 or 4 of them, enough to be a problem for a kid!Cloud). Cloud manages to take a couple out, but can’t finish the job. The Chocobo makes its own plans, picks the kids up and runs away.....to its stable in Wall Market.

Needless to say, Sam was thrilled that his Chocobo was returned, but wasn’t so excited about his unexpected guests. Kid!Cloud explains the situation to him (without letting him know who he is) and was about to tell him Barrett’s contact number as he had dropped his phone during the ride, but notices Butch and his gang, who had been informed of the badass kid who took out a couple of their guys, pointing and yelling at them. Cloud grabs Marlene and runs into the streets of Wall Market, shouting to Sam to look for a man with a gun for an arm and shades.

Cue the high jinx’s to avoid the gang and the cameos of characters, all who, both unsavory and not, think that the duo, especially Cloud, are straight up adorable and have both innocent and not-so-innocent thoughts about them (one of the reasons I didn’t put any ratings or pairings in this prompt, so make of it as you will).

Eventually, they end up in the Tailor’s shop and Marlene accidentally bumps into Andrea. She starts apologizing and then exclaims that he is “super pretty”. Andrea, flattered, asks her what she was doing there. She explains that she and her “friend” were looking for her daddy, but got chased by some bad men. He finally notices Cloud and gapes at him, surprised by the similarities between him and his muse (I like to think that Andrea sees Cloud as his muse and maybe has a crush on him), and asks who Cloud was. Cloud gives his fake name and tells Andrea that he is just looking out for Marlene until her dad finds them. Andrea asks about Cloud’s parents and where they were, to which Clouds answers that he doesn’t have any. Andrea feels solemn, but brightens when an idea pops into his head. He invites the both of them to stay at his inn. Marlene is all for it, wanting to spend more time with the pretty man, but Cloud, wanting to avoid the inn at all costs (for obvious reasons), says that Chocobo Sam knows the situation and they should get back to him. Andrea replies that the inn is safer cause “riff-raff” are not welcomed in his place and that he will send a messenger to Sam and let him know where the kids are. Cloud, being double teamed by Andrea and Marlene, reluctantly concedes and follows Andrea.

As predicted, all the Honeybees and Honeyboys are in love with the kids. Marlene is having the time of her life, surrounded by pretty people and Cloud is praying that no one recognizes him and nobody has any ideas. Unfortunately, Marlene makes the comment that she wishes that she was as pretty as everyone else here. This of course sparks the idea that Cloud has been dreading.

Cue the gratuitous dress up sessions (just use your imagination). Marlene loving every minute of it while Cloud was hating every minute of it. Everyone was fawning over the two of them (Cloud receiving a lot of attention, both unsavory and not) and Andrea has another idea: adopt Cloud or at least take him in (cause anything is better than being a orphan living on the streets or so Andrea believes). He throws this idea to several of the Honeys to see what they think of the idea and every one of them wants kid!Cloud to stay.

Cloud, fed up with the dress up, looks in a pile of clothes for something to wear (they found him a pair of briefs that fit him) and finds what he thinks is a ripped sweater that would be a little big on him even at his regular size. Seeing nothing better, so far, Cloud puts it on, finding it odd that there is no back of the sweater and begins looking for some pants. While in the middle of this search, Barret and some members of Avalanche (you decide who it is) barge in, looking for Marlene who runs to her daddy all excited and telling him about her day and her new friends. They thank Andrea and turn to Cloud to thank him as well, but are surprised at his looks. Cloud, being Cloud, glares at all of them while standing awkwardly in nothing but the backless sweater and his briefs, having been unsuccessful in finding some pants. They were about to ask what was wrong when Tifa bursts in, looking worried cause while they found Marlene, they hadn’t had contact with Cloud all day. She looks around and, upon noticing him, points at him and yells his name out. Everybody is confused, some are telling Tifa that his name is (fake name here), when all of sudden, the effects of Cloud’s curse finally fade and start growing into the sweater he was wearing.

Cloud begins to blush when he feels a breeze down below from when his underwear ripped apart as well from the stares. Still blushing, he glares at everybody, not realizing what he was wearing.

Which was a virgin killing sweater.

Avalanche is confused, not understanding what just happened, patrons are gobsmacked, the Honeybees and boys are stuck between shock and hornyness, and Andrea....Andrea really wants to adopted Cloud (both as his muse and maybe as his lover).

Cloud has enough, demands some clothes (all that would fit him is a Honeyboys uniform), and says that he is going home to sleep this nightmare away.

And here’s a fun epilogue idea:  
It’s Hojo’s fault (when isn’t it) that Cloud turned into a kid. Everyone who saw Cloud as a kid are in front of the Shinra building when they find out and demand that Hojo turn over (whatever he did that turns Cloud into a kid) so that they can dote on kid!Cloud. Andrea and Tifa may or may not be the ringleaders in this riot.

So those are my prompt ideas. If you are interested in writing either of these, go right ahead and when you are done, please message me so that I can read it, I just really want to read more of Andrea is all. Happy writing everyone!


End file.
